User blog:Nate56mate/My Land Before Time Canon (Updated)
Timeline *Somewhere Between 1000 B.C And 1 A.D: The First Dinosaur Civilization Consisting Of Diggers Pops Up *4 A.D: Luke Longneck, Silas Swimmer, Sally Spiketail, Frederick Flyer, Christina Clubtail, Terrance Threehorn, Devin Domehead, Francis Fast-Runner, Buford Belly-Dragger, Laurie Longneck-Swimmer, Harry Hollowhorn and Salazar Sharptooth Begin Their Respective Groups *29 A.D-56 A.D: The First Dino War Happens *58 A.D: Dinosaur Segregration Legislature Is Passed By The Dinosaur Parliament, Meaning Dinosaurs Must Stick To Their Respective Groups and Not Play With Others *62 A.D: Fast Biters, Sailback, Browridge and Plated Sharpteeth Are Allowed To Join The Sharpteeth Section of The Dinosaur Parliament, Originally Only Bigbiters Were Allowed To Be Apart of The Parliament *1831 A.D: The Lone Dinosaur is Born *1833 A.D: Sharptooth is Born *1856 A.D: The Lone Dinosaur's Son Doc is Born *1857 A.D: Grandpa and Grandma Longneck are Born *1869 A.D: Topps, Petrie's Mother and Ducky's Mother are Born *1884 A.D: Bron and Littlefoot's Mother are Born *1888 A.D: Chomper's Parents are Born *1906 A.D: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky and Petrie are Born *1907 A.D: Ruby is Born *1908 A.D: Littlefoot's Mother Dies, Sharptooth Dies, Spike is Born, The Great Valley is Found *1909 A.D: The Segregation Law is Abolished and Chomper is Born, Some Belly Draggers and All Sharpteeth Disaggree With The 1000 Year Tradition of No Inter-Group Herds Being Deposed *1910 A.D: Red Claw The Pathetic Nephew of Sharptooth Shows Up In The Mysterious Beyond, Littlefoot Meets His Father *1911 A.D: Chomper and Ruby Move To The Great Valley *1912 A.D-1913 A.D: The Gang Constantly Foil Red Claw's Plans and He Retires *1914 A.D: Grandpa and Grandma Longneck Die, Food Shortages in The Mysterious Beyond *1915 A.D: The Dinosaur Parliament Declares The Yellow Belly Herds Illegal *1916 A.D-1922 A.D: The Great Yellow Belly Culling *1930 A.D: The Last Remaining Yellow Belly Herds Flee Into The Cold Lands *1939 A.D-1945 A.D: The Fast-Runners Begin a Crusade To The Mythological Dinosaur Holy Lands In Order To Prove Its Existence *1950 A.D-1991 A.D: The United Dinosaur Confederation Becomes a Thing, It Never Truly Worked Out and By The Ends Of Its Run Only 3 of The 20 Founding Nations (Egg Stealer Country, The Hookthumb Republic and The Kingdom of Thicknose) Were The Only Members *2001 A.D-Present: The War on Sharpteeth Begins *2018 A.D: The Last of The Yellow Belly Herds Die Out Therefore Meaning The Yellow Bellies Are Extinct Species A couple of Apatosaurus recolors.png|''Apatosaurus excelsus'' (Longneck) (Least Concern) Swimmer family.png|''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' (Swimmer) (Least Concern) Sharptooth sniffing around.png|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (Bigbiter Sharptooth) (Endangered) Red Claw sniffing.png|''Tyrannosaurus gigas'' (Brown Jaw Bigbiter Sharptooth) (Near-Threatened) Spiketail Leader with Tippy's Mother's Plates.png|''Stegosaurus stenops'' (Spiketail) (Least Concern) Stego with weird thagomizer.png|''Stegosaurus armatus'' (Spiketail) (Vulnerable) Hyps Father.png|''Parksosaurus warreni'' (Fast-Runner) (Unknwon Conservation Status Probably Endangered) Rutiodons scared by yells.png|''Phobosuchus riograndensis'' (Belly-Dragger) (Unknown Conservation Status Though They Are Probably Vulnerable) Domehead2.png|''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' (Domehead) (Least Concern) XI Velociraptor.png|''Velociraptor giganticus'' (Fast-Biter) (Least Concern) Deinons go after Mutts dad.png|''Velociraptor antirrhopus'' (Fast-Biter) (Endangered) Deinonychus descend from the hills.png|''Velocirapor steini'' (Fast-Biter) (Endangered) Utahraptors of Multiple Sizes.PNG|''Velociraptor ostrommaysorum'' (Fast-Biter) (Vulnerable) Dromaeo pounce.png|''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' (Fast-Biter) (Endangered) Mr. Threehorn is Shocked.jpg|''Styracosaurus albertensis'' (Threehorn) (Least Concern) Kosh Hearing Ducky.PNG|''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' (Clubtail) (Least Concern) Little Pteranodon family.png|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (Flyer) (Least Concern) LBT Lambeosaurus.jpg|''Lambeosaurus lambei'' (Hollowhorn) (Last Concern) Maiasaura and Thescelosaurus dancing.png|''Edmontosaurus annectens'' (Swimmer) (Least Concern) and Hypsilophodon foxii (Fast-Runner) (Endangered 78% of All Hypsilos Are Found In The Great Valley) Spinosaur trying to poo.png|''Oxalaia quilombensis'' (Sailback Sharptooth) (Endangered) Apharji falls into big ditch.png|''Saurophaganax maximus'' (Browridge Sharptooth) (Endangered) Plates the Giganotosaurus.png|''Neovenator salerii'' (Plated Sharptooth) (Endangered) Barai AUUUUGGGGHHHH.png|''Baryonyx walkeri'' (Hookthumb Sharptooth) (Critically Endangered) The lio returns.png|''Pilosaurus indet'' (Sharptooth Swimmer) (Only One Individual Has Been Found So Probably Critically Endangered) Rinkus and Sierra hate that Pterano is the leader.png|Indeterminate Pterosaurs (Flyers) (Both Probably Dead and Therefore These Two Unknown Species Are Probably Extinct) Plesiosaur angry.png|''Styxosaurus snowii'' (Longneck Swimmer) (Unknown Conservation Status But Probably Endangered) Loofah vs Doofah.png|''Raphus annoyingensis'' (Yellow Belly) (Extinct Though Some Say There Is One or Two Individuals Still Alive Which I Hope Not) Category:Blog posts